


Teacher knows best

by flameofarcana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameofarcana/pseuds/flameofarcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people will read in between the lines no matter how minuscule a possibility. Itachi really wishes they had just gone to the art museum like he suggested; at least then he could tune out all of this gossip and presumption. </p><p> A strong argument for why you don't take your students on a boring field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally wrote this entire thing on my _phone_ while I was out of town so it is VERY....BAD. It only _barely_ passed quality control...and really only got posted because shit I might as well right? Honestly I kind of just feel the need to apologize for...whatever the fuck this is. 
> 
> This is why you should never force me to go so long without writing this is the kind of stuff I vomit out.
> 
> :////
> 
> So this is pretty childish and immature, I'm completely aware, that was mostly purposeful. The characters I wrote the majority of this from are brand new to me so...it might sound a little awkward at times. I was out of town (as I said) so I didn't have the chance to really make sure I was characterizing any one the right way by re-watching/reading to refresh my memory so...yeah.
> 
> Oh, yeah, I got this from an OTP prompt. I have another one shot I'm working on from the same prompt. And another. SO yeah.
> 
> Also featuring...dirty talk? Maybe? (I'm so bad at porn I'm very sorry)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, they’re _totally_ doing it.”

Itachi’s eyebrow twitched.

“Shut up, Ino-pig!” Sakura hissed. “Mr. Uchiha has ears like a bat! He can _hear_ you!”

“But did you _see_ the way that Hoshigaki looked at him just now?”

“He barely even glanced at him, you’re seeing things that aren’t even there.”

“No, no, no,” Ino shook her head rapidly, soft blonde hair whipping around her cheeks, rosy from excitement. “There was definitely a _look_ there.”

“Everything you say is a fabrication,” Sakura snorted, crossing one leg over the other. “The two of them act completely professional around each other. You just like reading in between the lines.”

“Ugh, you must be blind!” Ino pressed her palms to her cheeks. “Just the other day, Mr. Uchiha left his laptop in his classroom, right, and Mr. Hoshigaki was on his way to the lab anyways, so he went and picked it up for him!”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious? That’s your basis for thinking that the two of them are in love?”

Ino crossed her arms insistently. “You didn’t see how he offered his help. If you had, then you would understand where I’m coming from.”

Tenten shook her head, pulling an earbud out as she leaned in the aisle of the bus. “You need a boyfriend, Ino.”

“I do not,” Ino replied with a sniff, upturning her nose. “I’m perfectly happy as I am.”

“Maybe if you had a boyfriend you could take this fantasies out on him, instead of us,” Sakura muttered, slouching against the cracked plastic back of the school bus bench.

“They aren’t fantasies! The two of them are dating, I swear!”

“Class,” Itachi began over the loud speaker, a dry streak in his voice, “we’ve nearly arrived at the Planetarium. Please remember to remove anything from the bus that you wish to have with you for the day. The bus will not be coming back until this afternoon. Mr. Hoshigaki and I will be handing out your tickets outside the bus.”

“Did you hear the way he said Mr. Hoshigaki?!” Ino hissed, leaning over a repulsed Sakura’s lap so Tenten and Hinata could hear more of her conspiracy. “ _Now_ try to tell me there isn’t something going on between the two of them!”

“Geez, Ino, shut it already!” Tenten scolded. “Poor teachers never get a break, they don’t need nosy students projecting sex fantasies onto them.”

“Who said they were sex fantasies?”

“Please, Ino, I know what porn you watch,” Sakura interjected. “Their look definitely fits your search history.”

Ino kept her head held high. “Say what you will. When you walk in on them in a supply closet, or in the biology lab—then you’ll wish you had listened to me all this time.”

“You’re ridiculous!” Sakura groaned, tugging on her hair.

“What do you think, Hinata?” Ino asked, nearly crawling over Sakura.

Hinata’s head snapped up, busy fingers freezing on her phone. “W-what?”

“You know, about Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hoshigaki. _You_ at least know that they’re screwing, right?”

Hinata swallowed, face coloring quickly.

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty quiet this whole bus ride,” Tenten commented. “What are you typing into your phone?”

“Nothing!” Hinata squeaked, slamming her phone against her chest.

“Hmmm, someone’s keeping a secret, I wonder what—”

“Ino,” Hinata said quickly. “I side with Ino. The two of them, they’re, th-they’re, um….”

“Ah- _hah!_ ” Ino exclaimed, nearly bouncing out of her seat. “Hinata knows the truth!”

“Oh, shut up, you fat pig. She’s just saying that so we won’t pester her.”

“N-no,” Hinata stuttered, recovering as he tucked her phone away into her purse. “I really do think that there is something going on between our teachers. Or, at least, there could be.”

“I told you—!”

“Okay, but the _possibility_ of something happening and the both of them actually fornicating are two entirely separate matters,” Tenten insisted. “Matters which, regardless, we should not be _talking_ _about_.”

“How about we settle this,” Sakura suggested. “Over the course of the field trip, let’s ask all our classmates what they think. We’ll tally it up, and see who wins—Tenten and me, or you and Hinata.”

Tenten glared. “No, Sakura—”

“I’m totally in,” Ino responded animatedly, completely ignoring Tenten. “I can’t wait to prove you all wrong!”

Tenten sighed sharply.

Sakura pulled her bag onto her lap, digging out a notebook to tear out sheets of paper. “Everyone, record the person you interviewed and their answer on your papers. When we get back on the bus, we can count. The deal is, if Tenten and I are right, you,” the pointed and accusing finger at Ino, “need to shut up about them. Not a single word about them kissing, or having sex, or being in love, or _anything._ ”

“And if you lose,” Ino interrupted, “you can’t shut me down. When I point out their obvious infatuation with each other, you better just smile and nod.”

Tenten grimaced.

“Don’t worry,” Sakura gave her a look, a look that said ‘there’s no way in hell we’re gonna lose this.’ “I’ll go with Ino, you two go together. One person from each team, to keep things fair.”

“Yay!” Ino squealed. “This is gonna be real fun!”

“I still think this horribly rude for us to even be talking about.”

“But when we win—which we will, no doubt—it will shut Ino up. It’s all for the best.”

Tenten sighed, slumping against the seat. “Fine. I’ll play along. But I want to make it very clear how fucked up the two of you are.”

“Hey!” Sakura squawked. “I’m not on her side.”

The school bus rocked and creaked as it rolled over the speed bumps of the parking lot. It lurched to an uneasy stop along a large curb. No one in the senior class was particularly excited to be at the planetarium, but anything was better than school. They were fidgety as they started their way down the aisle. Upon exiting the bus, they were handed tickets from both Itachi and Kisame, who stood on either side of the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Uchiha!” Ino said as she took her ticket.

“You’re welcome. Remember to keep your voice down inside the building, please.”

Tenten snickered. “He totally heard _everything_ you said on the bus, you idiot,” she snarked with a giggle as they walked to the entrance.

The students were checked in and given an overview of the building. A tall blonde woman with a black pantsuit began to explain the basic itinerary and rules. They were immediately herded to a theater room, where a movie overviewing various discovered stars and planets was played. Afterwards, they were separated into two groups to tour the building. Ino and Sakura made their split then, determined to win their feud.

“Hey, psst, Kiba.” Tenten caught up with him as their tour guide spouted some random math about light years. “I got a question for you.”

“Shoot,” he whispered back, texting a mile a minute on his phone.

“What do you think about our teachers?”

Kiba raised an eyebrow, gaze still glued to his screen. “What do I think about them? Hoshigaki is cool as hell, I wanna go surfing with him after all his cool stories. Uchiha has a major stick up his ass, though. I can’t stand him.”

“Okay, what do you think about them _together_.”

“Together? The fuck do you mean, Tenten?” He glanced up from his iPhone for the first time.

“Do you think they’re dating?”

Kiba’s jaw nearly dropped. “The _fuck_? Dating? Hey, next time you hit up your dealer, buy me some, because you must be on some good shit.”

“Ha ha.” She rolled her eyes. “So I’m taking that as a no?”

“Of _course_ they aren’t dating! They aren’t even friends. Hoshigaki is way to cool to hang out with a prick like Uchiha.”

“Thank you, Kiba, that’s all I needed.” She turned her head to give Hinata a smug wink.

They asked a few more people when they had the chance. Most of them sided with Tenten, but to her absolute surprise, both Rock Lee and Chouji agreed with Hinata. Pretty adamantly, at that.

By the time they finished the tour, team Sakura and Tenten was winning.

“Just because you have more votes than me right now doesn’t mean that I won’t get more soon, or that Ino doesn’t have more than Sakura,” Hinata said quietly.

“Yeah, well I doubt it. There’s literally no way enough of this school is crazy enough to think that the two of them are getting it on in between classes.”

Hinata blushed at that.

The teachers released them off to do their own thing after the tour was finished.

“Meet back here by 11 o’clock. We will have a few announcements and you will then be able to collect your lunches. Remember, if you decide to break any rules, you will spend the rest of the day with Mr. Hoshigaki or myself, and the rest of the week writing a ten page paper of our choosing.”

A couple of the students muttered.

“You won’t have anything to worry about as long as you remain civil,” Itachi sighed.

“Other than that, have fun, kids.” Kisame grinned.

Itachi turned on his heel, heading towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Kisame asked, eyes trailing after him.

“The bottom floor apparently has a glow in the dark display.” He paused. “You are welcome to join me, if you’d like.”

Kisame grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets and casually following after him.

\--

"Shikamaru!" Ino crooned, bouncing over to him, long hair flowing behind her.

He glared up lazily from his spot slumped against the railing. "What do you want."

She threw an arm around his shoulders. "Just want to visit with my favorite childhood friend. Where's Chouji at?"

"Buying astronaut food."

Ino snorted. "Of course he is. Anyways, I have a little quiz for you."

"No thanks," Shikamaru replied with a roll of his eyes.

"It's easy," Sakura assured. "We're just surveying the class."

"About what?"

"Do you think that our teachers are dating in secret?"

Shikamaru looked surprised. "Wait, who? Uchiha and Hoshigaki?" His eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"Yeah."

Shikamaru started laughing. "Why on earth would I think they're dating?"

Sakura smirked smugly. "Thank you Shikamaru, that's all."

"Wait, wait!" Ino cried. "Just let me make my case. Do you ever think there's something more between them?"

"No."

"Do you think they're especially friendly towards each other?"

"No."

"Do you think they look cute together?"

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. "No."

"Give it up, Ino!" Sakura scolded.

She huffed. "Fine. You get the point, this time. I'm still gonna win."

"This is a competition between you two?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino here thinks the two of them are madly in love. I think she's an idiot."

"Only you, Ino," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

“Yes, Shikamaru, you are right. Only _I_ can see the love that grows between them. I’m sorry everyone else here is blind as a bat.”

Shikamaru waved a lazy hand. “I honestly don’t care about what either of you are doing. I’m sorry for misleading you by asking questions.” He yawned a little.

“Thank you anyways,” Sakura replied, grabbing on to Ino’s elbow and tugging her away.

Ino groaned. “I’m sick of everyone not agreeing with me,” she pouted.

Sakura shook her head. “You are never going to survive in the real world.

“Whatever, at least I have my looks to take care of me.” He pulled her arm away, elbowing Sakura in the ribs while she was at it.

“Bitch,” Sakura muttered under her breath.

“Shut up,” Ino replied sweetly. “Oh, look, there’s Shino! Shino,” she called, “come here for a second, I have something I need to ask you!”

Sakura sighed and followed.

\--                          

All the students met back in the main room around 11, just as instructed; not necessarily because they _were_ instructed, rather, they knew they would be getting food. The sooner they showed up, the sooner they got to eat.

“Please remember to keep all items of food and drink outside the building at all times; only water is allowed. Also remember to properly dispose of your trash in the waste bins outside,” Itachi instructed, voice cool.

“Meet at the bus at 1:30 on the dot. Seriously, kids, no loitering. I won’t hesitate to leave you here.” Kisame shrugged unforgivingly.

One of the building attendants brought out the boxes filled with their lunches; the students nearly swarmed them, grabbing the paper bags and darting into the courtyard to eat at the lunch tables.

“Hey, Tenten,” Sakura said, pushing the door open. “Why do you think Mr. Hoshigaki was smiling so damn big?” She asked.

Tenten shrugged. “I don’t know, he’s grinning most of the time.”

“Yeah but—he looked like something really good happened to him.”

“Maybe something really good _did_ happen to him.”

\--

“I hear rumors are flying, Itachi-san,” Kisame began amicably, sitting across from Itachi at the lunch table.

“Just ignore the students,” Itachi answered aloofly, unscrewing the cap to his water.

Kisame grinned. “Yeah. Just—hm, I wonder why anyone would think that we were lovers in secret.”

“I couldn’t begin to guess,” Itachi replied blandly.

Kisame laughed a little, a nice, good natured sound. “I don’t suppose you are going to get on any of their cases for it?”

“No.” Itachi’s voice was dry. “That would only fuel the fire.”

“Hm.” Kisame couldn’t seem to keep his lips from curling up.

Itachi gave him a look, and Kisame laughed, throwing him a wink.

“Still, I wonder what would happen if the whole school blew up with the news.”

“Kisame,” his voice was full of warning, “let’s not find out.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s all just fun and games, right?”

Itachi cast him a glare from under his lashes. “It’s not a game at all, Kisame.”

His face softened for a moment. “Of course. What was I thinking?” He leaned forward a little. “Hey, I thought that glow in the dark exhibit was pretty cool, if you want to go take a second look.”

“I don’t believe that will be necessary,” Itachi replied dryly.

Kisame chuckled. “Had to try.” He sat in silence for a few moments. “Well, I better go make sure no one is getting into trouble. I’ll see you around.”

Itachi didn’t reply, leaning his chin on his hand.

\-----

Ino excitedly sat down at the table.

"Don’t look so smug," Sakura warned, though she looked pretty satisfied herself. "We got quite a few votes."

"Yeah, well we got _more_ ," Ino assured, smile wide. "Isn’t that right, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up from her phone, blinked a couple times, and then nodded. She immediately ducked her head back down to type.

"Seriously, Hinata, what the hell are you writing?" Tenten asked, frowning as she unloaded her sack lunch onto the table.

"N-nothing," she stammered. "Just a personal project."

"Don’t tease the English major," Sakura joked. She peeled the plastic lid off her Cesar salad.

"Okay, okay," Ino redirected, "let's stay focused. We had a mission, ladies."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "A disgustingly invasive mission about our teachers’ sex lives. I don't know why either of you want to imagine that in the first place."

"They're both pretty beautiful in their own ways," Sakura admitted. "Although, I agree that they deserve their own privacy."

"We aren't sneaking hidden cameras into their houses." Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to prove to you that they're in love. Now, enough stalling and get your votes out."

Sakura put her fork down, using her other hand to pull the folded sheet of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and flattened it out on the table. "We got 15 people that said they were not in a relationship, and 11 people that did."

Hinata fumbled with her slip of paper. “U-uh, we tallied 13 people who said they were in love, and only 9 people who said they weren’t.”

"Hah!' Ino exclaimed, slamming her own paper down. “I won! I won, I got 15 people who agreed with me!”

Sakura frowned. “What? How is that possible?” She groaned, leaning her head back. “I can’t listen to you talk about this for any longer!”

"Shove it forehead girl, and admit that I won!"

"Ino—"

"Um, girls," Tenten interjected, looking put off. "You’re both idiots. Try adding your scores together. Collectively you got an even 24 votes for both yes and no."

Ino blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, yeah, you technically got more people to agree with you, but if you look at our class as a whole it's split right down the middle."

Sakura poked her salad. "So...who won?”

"Neither of you nosy bitches won." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Let this be a lesson both of you—stay out of people's business!"

Ino whined.

Tenten shrugged. "How about we call this a draw? And we all collectively shut up about it?”

“No, no, that was the rules if I _lost_.”

Sakura stabbed her salad a little too fiercely.

Tenten placed a hand on both of their shoulders. “How about we just call it a truce, and things can go back to normal. Although,” he turned to Ino, “it really is creepy how you talk about them. You should really think about laying off.”

She sniffed. "I'm sorry that you can't see true love when it's right in front of you."

Sakura crossed her arms. “Well, this fieldtrip accomplished absolutely nothing.”

Hinata looked up with a bright smile. “Not for me. I finished my story.”

“Yeah?” Tenten leaned across the table. “Lemme read it, then.”

Hinata’s skin exploded in a blush of red. “Um,” she stuttered, “no, it’s private.”

Tenten only raised an eyebrow.

“Anyways,” Sakura sighed, “what do you guys wanna do now?”

Ino shrugged. “Our sleuthing was the only thing that made this even remotely fun.”

“Th-there was a pretty display in the observatory?” Hinata suggested quietly. “We could go there.”

“Nah, I already saw that.” Tenten took a sip of water.

“I’ll go with you, Hinata,” Ino beamed over at her.

They chatted as they finished their lunch, Ino stirring up a few whines about how she didn’t win. Eventually Tenten got them to agree on something. Ino was only allowed to talk about what she believed to be their teacher’s relationship on the weekends. That way, should couldn’t be bringing up anything inappropriate where they might hear, and it kept a nice separation between personal and academic lives.

Tenten also picked the weekend because, by the time it rolled around, Ino would most likely have forgotten what she noticed during the week, therefore lessening her material.

Hopefully, Tenten thought, all the nonsense of the day was over with.

\--

Ino pressed her fingers to an interactive tour through a galaxy. “Hey, Hinata, this is pretty cool, come look at this.”

Hinata came over, ducking her head over Ino’s shoulder to see. “Bring up all the constellations, we can find our star signs,” she suggested.

“Ooh, fun!” Ino exclaimed. “I’m a Libra.”

“I know,” Hinata giggled. “You check your horoscope every day.”

“Well, hello there, ladies,” a deep voice said behind them. “How are you enjoying the day?”

“It’s fantastic!” Ino said, spinning around. “I love it when we don’t have to go to school.”

Hinata blushed. “I-Ino, don’t say that to a teacher.”

“It’s quite fine,” Kisame replied, winking, which only turned Hinata a brighter shade of tomato red. “I can’t much disagree myself. What are you two doing?”

“Checking the constellations of our zodiac signs.” Ino turned back around, moving to the side so her teacher could see. “What’s your zodiac sign, Mr. Hoshigaki?”

Kisame shrugged his big shoulders. “No clue.”

“When were you born?” Ino rolled her hand explanatorily. “What month?”

“Me? March 18th.”

“You’re a Pisces!”

“Huh. Sounds cool, but I’ll be honest. I don’t really buy much into all that zodiac stuff.”

“ _What_? But, Mr. Hoshigaki, it’s so important!” Ino protested. “You have a cute little symbol and everything. It’s a fish.”

“A fish, huh? Well, maybe there’s something to this star nonsense after all,” he joked.

“Of _course_ there is.” Ino pulled out her phone. “Here, I have like, three horoscope apps. I’ll read you yours.”

Kisame chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.”

Ino quickly flicked around on her app for a moment before clearing her throat. “Okay, here it says for Pisces: _You have friends in high places who are just itching to reach down and give you a hand up the ladder—whether it be corporate connections, a great stock tip or just some 'been there, done that' advice that could really put you over the hump. So the million dollar question is: How come you're not letting them help you? This pride thing has gotten out of hand. It's one thing to not want to appear needy in front of people you admire, but it's quite another to sacrifice your progress for your ego.”_ She looked up at him with a smile. “Well, does that sound right?”

“I’ll be completely honest with you—I don’t know what any of that was supposed to mean.” Kisame grinned.

Hinata giggled a little. “Ino, read him a love horoscope.”

“Oh, love horoscope? Now that sounds interesting.”

Ino nearly jumped up and down. “Okay, okay! I’ll do a compatibility reading. Which sign do you want to be matched with?”

Kisame ran a hand over his hair. “Uh—I don’t know. Any, I guess.”

“It can’t just be anything, it has to mean something. Here—Aries is the end of March to mid-April, Taurus is the end of April to the end of May, Gemini is the end of May to mid-June—”

“Do that one,” Kisame said with a clear of his throat, crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders back a little. “Gemini.”

“Okay, sure.” Ino’s tongue poked out of her mouth a little. “It says that Gemini and Pisces have a strong physical attraction almost immediately. However, romantic pursuit is difficult and many relationships don’t work, at least without not a lot of effort. Pisces are usually overwhelmed by their feelings for the other, while Gemini tend to mask their own emotions. Pisces and Gemini don’t fight a lot, though, which is a good thing. It says that…if a romantic bond is properly established, it’s usually very emotionally rewarding relationship. True loves creates a bond of intellect, logic, and intuition, blended with emotion and passion. Because of the nature of the signs and the effort it takes to create that ideal relationship, Pisces and Gemini are nearly impossible to tear apart once in love.” She looked up with curious eyes.

Kisame had a strange look on his face, his lips clearly fighting a smile. “Is that so?” His eyes were knowing when they turned back to Ino. “Hm. Maybe there’s more to this astronomy stuff than I gave it credit for. Thanks, kid.”

“No problem,” Ino replied, flashing a somewhat confused smile as Kisame walked off. She turned to Hinata. “That was kind weird, don’t you—uh, what’s that look? What’s wrong?”

Hinata’s big eyes blinked at her. “Do you remember last year, on the last day of school, we celebrated Mr. Uchiha’s birthday?”

Ino tilted her head. “Uh, yeah, kinda I guess. Why?”

“Itachi’s birthday is in the beginning of June.” Her eyes flicked over to the retreating image of Kisame’s back. “Itachi is a Gemini.”

\--

Itachi was standing casually, off by himself at a scaled display of the Milky Way. There was a little tiny pin of light hanging amidst the planets to represent earth.

“Mr. Uchiha,” Tenten began timidly, “you look dissatisfied.”

Itachi turned his head, blinking at his student. “Tenten.” He glanced back at the model one more time before turning to face her. “Why would you say that?”

Tenten shrugged a little, finding it hard to maintain eye contact—Itachi always was an intimidating guy, even in the classroom. “You just don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Itachi shrugged a little. “This is fine; just fine. I’d say I’m fairly…neutral to outer space.”

“Why did you come, then? Not to be rude, just—”

Itachi waved a hand dismissively. “No worries, I understand what you mean.” He turned fully to look at them. “As per school board rules, all classes must take an educational field trip once a year. I voted for an art museum—The Getty, or Lacma—but no one else seemed to think art and art history is valuable.” He sighed a little sadly.

“You don’t think that there is value in astronomy?” Sakura asked.

“Of course there is,” Itachi answered immediately. “But tell me, ladies, what direct impact will—I don’t know, Corona Austrina, have on your life in the next year?”

Neither Sakura nor Tenten had an answer as their doe eyes blinked up at him. Itachi had a way of captivating people when he talked.

“High school students already care about so little. Astronomy…is so distant and abstract. Unless you have a true passion for it, most of you are going to walk out of here saying ‘well, anything is better than school.’”

“Nailed it,” Tenten muttered. Sakura elbowed her.

Itachi ignored it. “Art however. There’s so much to learn from it.” He looked thoughtful. “Perhaps I’m letting my personal bias take control, though. Please, ladies, do enjoy yourself today, regardless of my preferences.”

“We will,” Sakura smiled.

“Did no one else vote for the museum?” Tenten asked.

“Mr. Hoshigaki did.” He smiled to himself. “He wanted to go the aquarium, but it was too expensive, the board agreed. Kisame is just as disgruntled as I am, I suppose. Don’t get me wrong, though, I value and encourage all types of education. So, please, try to learn as much as you can while you’re here.”

 “Of course,” Sakura mumbled. “Can I—can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead,” Itachi answered.

“Are you close friends with Mr. Hoshigaki?”

Tenten nearly choked.

Itachi raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. “Close friends? The two of us have been working here for several years now, so we’re fairly amicable around each other. There aren’t too many opportunities for a history and biology teacher to really work together, though.” He gave a confused little smile. “Is there a reason you ask?”

“Just wondering why you two got stuck on this trip,” Tenten interrupted.

Itachi shrugged. “Just our turn to chaperone, I suppose.”

“That’s all.” Tenten smiled brightly. “Thank you, Mr. Uchiha.”

He nodded, turning back to the display he was previously occupied with. “Don’t be late to the bus.”

Tenten grabbed on to Sakura’s bus, dragging her away. “What the hell was that,” she hissed.

“What?” Sakura said defensive, yanking her arm back. “It was a harmless question. I just wanted to know if they’re friends, that’s all.”

Tenten squinted her eyes. “Why _else_ did you ask?” She glared. “Don’t _tell_ me you’re believing Ino’s bullshit, now, are you?”

“No! It’s just—I just—I don’t know, alright! Mr. Uchiha…he called him ‘Kisame.’”

“And? Like he said, they’ve worked together for years, you expect him to keep referring to him by his surname?”

“Mr. Polite-o-matic robot Uchiha?” Sakura crossed her arms. “ _Yeah_ , I kinda do. Especially when talking to a student.”

Tenten stared at her for a second. “Whatever,” she muttered. “Let’s go find Ino and Hinata.”

\--

The bus ride back was loud—the students were excited to be heading home. A couple of boys in the back had a portable speaker blaring something _just_ clean enough that Itachi couldn’t tell them to shut it off. It didn’t help that Kisame seemed to know every song that came on, anyways.

“What are you guys doing after school?” Ino asked, leaning into the aisle.

“I have to finish my calculus test,” Sakura grumbled.

“Same,” Tenten sighed. “Although I’m almost done. I only have the last page.”

“How have you not finished a test?” Ino asked.

“They’re so long we have to do it by page. You take one page at a time, so that it bleeds over multiple periods. I got through all but the last two.”

“That sounds awful,” Ino said, not a hint of sympathy in her voice. “What about you, Hinata?”

“N-nothing. I have to wait for my cousin Neji to pick me up, though, so I’ll be at the school until 4 or so.”

“Do you want to finish our government paper in the lab?” Ino suggested. “Then when Sakura and Tenten finish we can go get our nails done.”

“Yeah, with whose car, huh?” Tenten asked sarcastically, knowing the answer.

“You know if I had a car I would offer to drive you! You’re so full of sour grapes.”

Sakura laughed a little. “I think that sounds like a good idea.” She held her hand out in front of her. “Should I get them pink again, or maybe light blue?”

“No, get them green,” Hinata suggested. “Your eyes are so pretty, you should complement them.”

“Aww, thanks, cutie.” Sakura smiled brightly at her.

Thankfully, Ino’s mind was racing through patterns to get on her thumbnails, and any subject about the sexual status between her two teachers was all but forgotten.

Maybe finally they could have some peace, free from nosy students.

\--

Itachi’s fingers tightened on the edge of the desk. “I’m gonna get you back for this,” he grit, letting his head fall forward.

Kisame chuckled. “Yeah?” He asked, voice breathy. He squeezed Itachi’s hips, grinning at the naked lines of Itachi’s back bent over the desk. “You getting me back is usually full of that pretty red lace I bought you last Christmas. My favorite type of punishment.”

Itachi groaned as Kisame slowed his movements, trading the speed of his thrusts to reach _deeper._ “What’s gotten into you,” Itachi mumbled, grinding his head onto the wooden surface. “You’ve never been so—insistent.” He could barely get his words out, not when Kisame’s cock rubbed up inside of him in that special spot.

“You know Hinata? Shy girl, real sweet thing.”

“Don’t talk about our student while you’re fucking me,” Itachi groaned.

Kisame kissed the back of his shoulder. “Sorry. Anyways, she writes dirty stories of us and posts them online. Doesn’t know the first thing about gay sex, but she does make a noble effort.”

“ _What_?!” Itachi tightened up, which felt marvelous around Kisame, but he started to push himself up with his arms. Kisame reached forward and squeezed a fistful of his cock so he would melt back down onto the desk.

“Calm down. She doesn’t use our names.”  He ran one hand down the curve of Itachi’s back. “She wrote one story about me taking you on your own desk, and shit, the thought of that….”

“Don’t act like you’ve never thought of that before,” Itachi muttered, shoulder’s tensing as Kisame picked up the pace again.

“Yeah, but. I couldn’t get it out of my head.” He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. “Damn, it’s better than I imagined.”

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

“C’mon, Itachi, lighten up,” Kisame ground out, snapping his hips forward rhythmically.

“I’m not gonna lighten up,” Itachi hissed around a groan. “This is unprofessional, unsanitary, un—mnfffuck!”

“This is so damn good,” Kisame groaned. He used both his hands to grab two fistfuls of Itachi’s ass. “Admit it, Itachi, say that’s its good. You love it, baby, say it.”

Itachi silently bit into his lip, eyes squeezed shut.

Kisame angled his hips smartly. He had done this enough times to know how to hit Itachi on his sweet spot on command.

A restrained little noise climbed up Itachi’s throat.

“Say it, baby, say that it’s good.”

“It’s good,” Itachi let out.

“So damn good.” Kisame spread Itachi’s ass cheeks apart, watching his slick cock slide in and out of him. “Fuck, I could watch this all day.” He brought one hand up and let it smack back down on Itachi’s ass. Itachi jerked, arching his hips up. “You love this so much, Itachi, you love when I fuck you like this.”

Itachi’s breathing was heavy.

Kisame dragged his blunt nails down Itachi’s cheek, leaving angry red streaks across his pretty porcelain skin. “Admit it. Tell me how much you love this.”

“I love it,” Itachi mumbled after a moment of reluctance.

“How much?” Kisame demanded, thrusting faster. He wrapped his hand around Itachi’s hips again, grabbing his cock and tugging on it. He rubbed at the head, letting the pad of his thumb torture the slit. “How much do you love this?”

“A lot,” Itachi nearly choked, his torso twisting up off the desk only to be pressed back down by Kisame’s strong hand.

“Damn right,” Kisame grunted, smacking his ass one more time. He sidled up closer to Itachi, bending over him and his hips rolled. He shifted his feet, pushing Itachi’s legs from the inside to spread them further apart. The position changed _something_ for Itachi, and he moaned loudly—well, loudly for Itachi, at least. Kisame bit the back of his neck.

“Fuck,” Itachi groaned.

“Say my name.”

“Kisame….”                                                                                                                        

“Again,” Kisame breathed, removing the hand from Itachi’s cock. He tangled it in the wild mess of long dark hair in front of him, yanking on it.

“Kisame, Kisame....” Itachi bit out in time with his thrusts. He looked out into his classroom, at all the empty plastic seats and desks that were filled with students every day. If only they could see him like this, bent over a desk and fucked mercilessly by the biology teacher twice his size. “Oh, god,” he groaned, mortified, but too entangled in excruciating bliss to stop.

“Tell me that you’re mine,” Kisame asked, feeling himself teetering on that sweet edge of pleasure. “Tell me that I’m the only one to touch you like this, to fuck you like this.”

“Only you,” Itachi murmured, eyes closed as his body rocked. “You’re the only one. Forever.”

“Damn straight,” Kisame whispered against the skin of Itachi’s back. “Tell me what you want, baby, tell me what to do.”

Itachi grinded his head into the surface of the desk.

Kisame raked his hands down Itachi’s hips, digging his nails in. “ _Tell me_.”

Itachi swallowed. “Harder.”

Kisame grinned, using every ounce of his copious strength to slam his hips forward.

“Shit,” Itachi choked, and Kisame got to see all of his muscles bunch up as he tensed.

Kisame let his head fall forward. “I’m gonna come, babe.” He wrapped his hand around Itachi’s thigh, pulling it up so his leg rested on top of the desk, spreading Itachi open wider. He shuddered when Itachi started moaning, squeezing his hips hard. “Itachi, I’m—” He groaned, tightening his hold as he tumbled off his edge of pleasure, hips grinding against Itachi’s ass.

He laid on top of Itachi for a moment, catching his breath. When he finally fluttered down from his high, he unstick himself from Itachi’s skin, pulling out slowly enough to make Itachi wiggle. He slipped the condom off his dick, pulling a few papers out of the draw and crumpling them around the flimsy plastic to conceal it.

“The janitors come today,” he commented, chucking it into the trash can, “so there’s no chance anyone will see this.”

He turned back to Itachi, grinning.

Itachi was propped up on the desk, legs spread carelessly. His skin was flushed slightly, his eyes heavy, hair tangled and reckless around him. Most importantly, in Kisame’s opinion, was his cock jutting up between his slick thighs, slightly wet at the tip.

Kisame sauntered forward, licking his lips as he sank to his knees in front of the desk. He locked his arms around Itachi’s thighs, holding him down as he licked one long stripe up the thick of his cock.

Itachi wiggled his hips.

“You’re not gonna be patient?” Kisame chuckled before he sank his lips over the tip, giving it a suck.

Itachi relocated his hands onto Kisame’s head, forcing it down until his entire dick was covered.

Thankfully, Kisame had amazing control over his gag reflex.

Once Kisame was making the appropriate bobbing motion, Itachi leaned his head back, mouth falling open. “Ahh,” he said quietly. He slid one arm behind him so he could support himself, trying to elevate his hips even as Kisame held him down, and kept the other knotted in Kisame’s hair.

Kisame made generous noise, slurping and licking and sucking, because even though Itachi would never admit it, he loved to _hear_ Kisame sucking on his cock as he felt it. The few moments he was able to get his eyes open to _watch_ it was very nearly unbearable.

“Ah, you’re so good at this,” Itachi murmured, tugging hard on Kisame’s hair. “Kisame….”

Kisame chuckled, the vibrations produced making Itachi flinch. He ran his hands across Itachi’s thighs, squeezing them intermittently, and then moved them lower. One hand cupped under Itachi’s balls, rolling them how he knew he liked, using his fingers to press against Itachi’s perineum to get at his prostate.

It didn’t take too much, as Kisame was generous with the movements of his tongue, before Itachi’s thighs were strained on the desk, fingers tight in Kisame’s hair.

He slipped his lips off for a moment to mumble, “say my name when you cum.”

Itachi’s lips was bit tight between his teeth as Kisame licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. One hand was faithfully working over his balls, the other jerking the bottom of the shaft. He moved one hand the Itachi’s hip so he could deep throat, and Itachi jerked on the desk.

“Uh—” His voice was tight, a little keening, and when Kisame pulled back and hummed—“ _Kisame_ —!”

Kisame bobbed a few more times, feeling Itachi start to flutter down his high. He pulled off of him with a little pop of his lips, ducking back down to lick some of the excess saliva and cum off his softening cock.

Itachi breathed heavily for a few moments, fingers carding through Kisame’s dark hair.

Kisame leaned forward, nuzzling the inside of Itachi’s thigh with a little sigh.

And then his hair was _pulled_ —

“Ow, shit!” He snapped his head back, hand flying up to grab Itachi’s hand fisted in his hair. “Babe!” He protested.

“What the _hell did we just do_.”

Kisame blinked at Itachi’s fiery expression. “Uh, we just—”

Itachi ignored him as he hopped off the table, as quick and lithe as always, muttering something under his breath.

Kisame laughed. “Oh, come one, it’s not—”

“Don’t even say it,” Itachi said, steel in his voice as he whipped around. “We just—in my _classroom_ —”

Kisame shrugged again, and then got a face full of underwear.

“ _Get dressed_ ,” Itachi ordered, quickly slipping into his clothes as well. Once he was dressed, he dashed to the back of the classroom and covered his hands and forearms in hand sanitizer. He brought the entire bottle to the front of the classroom and threw it at Kisame with perhaps a little too much force—it’s alright, he knew he would catch it.

Kisame finished fastening his tie. “Don’t act so distressed,” Kisame prodded, rubbing the gel onto his hands. “We’re both clean as a whistle, there’s isn’t even anything to worry about.”

“If you ever want to touch me again,” Itachi said sharply, turning on his heel, “you would shut your damn mouth.”

Kisame stared at him for a moment before a grin spread over his face.

“ _What?”_ Itachi snapped, growing more distressed by the second.

Kisame only shrugged a little. “Nothing. You just have wicked sex hair.”

Itachi could do nothing but stare. “You are literally unbelievable.” He turned back to his task, retrieving the Lysol disinfectant wipes and scouring the entire desk with them. “Get my hairband.”

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know—you threw it somewhere!”

A chuckle. “That’s right, I did, huh?” Kisame decided to be wise, though, keeping his mouth shut after that and obediently searching the floor for the little black band. “Found it!” he called, standing up with a victorious grin.

Itachi only glared, running through his hands to tame the mess Kisame made. “Maybe as punishment I’ll just cut my hair?”

All traces of humor disappeared from Kisame’s face. “Okay, that isn’t funny. At all.”

Itachi only hummed. “Maybe that’s an even better idea that I originally thought.”

Kisame was in front of him almost instantaneously. “Itachi—love, come on, think about this.”

Itachi arched a neat eyebrow.

Kisame grabbed his hands. “You don’t want short hair. You know you don’t.” He swallowed.

Itachi shrugged. “I’d be ready for a change right about now, actually. Besides, I’m sure a good portion of it is very dead.”

Kisame blinked. “Okay, _please_. Do you want me to beg? I have no shame in begging. _Please_ don’t cut your hair, baby, you can punish me _any_ way but that.”

Itachi’s face was far too blank for Kisame’s comfort. “Fine,” he eventually said. “I won’t cut it.”

Kisame relaxed. “Okay, good. Great.” He ran one hand over his head. “We’re all good, here, then.”

Itachi just stayed staring at him. “Two months.”

“What?”

"You're not getting sex for two months."

Kisame grinned. "Come on. That’s a long time."

"You deserve it."

"Two months? I don't deserve that, babe. Especially not with how good that was." He reached forward, hands brushing against Itachi's pale arms. "Admit it, you know that was the best sex we've had in....days."

Itachi glared.

"What? Are you disagreeing?"

“You got away with murder today, Kisame. First you make out with me in the dark room of the planetarium—”

“That was fun.”

“—and then you have sex with my on my classroom desk.”

“That was even _more_ fun.”

Itachi glared.

Kisame grinned. “Oh come _on_. We didn’t get caught, and we never will. Think of it as…an early birthday present for me, yeah?”

Itachi seemed to think it over for a moment of two. Eventually, he huffed. "One month. One month of no sex, no showering together. You can't see me naked or make out with me or cuddle me."

Kisame’s face wrinkled up. "What? I can't kiss you? Babe, that's ridiculous."

"You earned it."

Kisame groaned. "You know you're going to be driving yourself crazy, too, right?"

Itachi shrugged a little. "Yeah. So you'll have to deal with your own abstinence and my bitchy attitude."

"You're right," he responded. "Although what we did today will probably give me enough jack off material for weeks."

Itachi's glare was deadpan. "Two months."

Kisame squeezed his wrist. "If you hold out on me too long I’ll have to find someone else to drive in to the mattress."

"As if you could ever find someone who would make you feel better than I do." He leaned up to kiss the side of Kisame's jaw. "Besides, you love me too much to even think about touching someone else."

"You're damn right," Kisame murmured, burying his nose into Itachi's hair.

Itachi leaned back, eyes turning dark. "But if you ever even joke about that one more time I'll hold out for six months."

Kisame chuckled. "Point taken. You know I would never. You know that you own my heart."

"Yeah," Itachi muttered, pushing up on his toes so he could kiss him.

"What’s this?" Kisame murmured, fisting a hand in his long black hair. "What happened to 'no kisses’?”

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're complaining that I'm being lenient?"

Kisame didn't respond, molding their lips together and biting on his lower one. They kissed for a few minutes, Kisame's hands roaming hungrily as Itachi became pliable in his arms. "You sure you can go without this for a month?" He murmured, caressing Itachi's waist.

"Hm." Itachi kissed his cheek. "Fine. I'll take back the no kissing rule."

Kisame grinned.

The two of them finished up cleaning the room, Itachi running over the desk with Lysol wipes again, just to be safe. They bantered a little, Kisame still teasing him about the sex thing off and on.

“You know, Yamanaka read me my horoscope today.”

“Your horoscope? Those things are ridiculous. Mine is incredibly inaccurate.”

“Yeah, I realized. I looked you up and it said all this shit that Gemini’s never stop talking and their super wishy washy. And that they love really superficially. That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.”

Itachi didn’t meet his eyes, but his whole exterior softened a little at that.

“She read our love match, though, and it was pretty spot on.”

“Oh? And what did it say?” Itachi asked, humoring him.

“That we had an instant and intense physical attraction.”

“True,” Itachi murmured.

Kisame grinned. “It also said that our relationship would be heavily emotional, and that once we fell in love we would be nearly impossible to separate.”

“Also true.” Itachi looked up from the papers he was organizing on his desk. “Pisces and Gemini are also supposed to be pretty incompatible, though.”

Kisame shrugged. “We aren’t exactly the most obvious match, though, ya know? We’re like—a one in a thousand. The crazy kids that ‘made it.’” He grinned.

Itachi let himself smile a little. “If you want to believe in all that nonsense, I won’t stop you. I suppose the only thing that matters is that we’re together, whether that was the stars doing or, more likely, we just fell in love.”

Kisame’s eyes crinkled in a smile.

Itachi finished gathering the homework he needed to grade and filed them into his briefcase. Kisame waited for him by the door with a cheery smile.

“I’m gonna make chicken parm for dinner,” Kisame commented, pushing his laptop case strap over his shoulder. “I bought a good wine for it, too.”

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair one more time, to make sure there were no remnants of their earlier activities. “Sounds good. I can help.”

“No.” Kisame stopped dead in his tracks. “I want to be able to eat it.”

Itachi roll his eyes. “I’m not that bad of a cook anymore. Give me some credit.”

Kisame chuckled, opening the door for him. “I’ll let you cook the green beans,” he compromised as he exited into the hallway. “You can probably manage that.”

“You’re so mean,” Itachi sniffed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t love me.”

“Shut up,” Kisame muttered, pushing him against the wall. “Don’t say shit like that.”            

“Make me,” Itachi retorted, egging him on.

“With pleasure,” Kisame murmured, lips connecting.

Itachi let his moth play with Kisame’s lips, licking and sucking softly.

Kisame let out a soft noise, sliding his hands from Itachi’s shoulder’s to his hips. “Baby, when are you gonna stop driving me crazy?”

“Never.” Itachi smirked a little. “You probably shouldn’t kiss me in hallways, though. Rumors are already flying, and we can’t be too cautious. We’ve worked so hard to keep this a secret.”

“Shouldn’t have to be a secret,” Kisame grumbled. “I should just marry you, so that everyone will expect us to bang after work. Shut these bratty kids up.”

Itachi brushed his finger across Kisame’s cheek. “Okay.”

Kisame furrowed his brow as he comprehended what Itachi meant. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Were you not?”

A moment of silence. “…did I just propose to you?”

Itachi smiled. “Correct.”

“Shit, that’s—that isn’t how I planned—” Kisame ran a hand over his head. “That’s not how I wanted to ask you to marry me.”

Itachi shrugged. “Okay. Go again, quick.”

“Um,” Kisame stammered. “Okay, Itachi—” He put both of his hands on his boyfriends face, stroking his thumbs across pale cheekbones. “Itachi.”

“That’s me,” he murmured, lips curling up.

Kisame nuzzled his forehead. “You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul—the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I sleep so well at night.”

Itachi bit his smiling lips in between his teeth, sliding his fingers into Kisame’s hair.

“I don’t think I could bear a day without you. You’re what I spent my entire life looking for.” Kisame swallowed. “I love you.”

“I know,” he said softly.

“So, Itachi Uchiha, would you make my life complete by promising to be in it forever?”

“You already know that my heart is yours,” Itachi replied easily, kissing the tip of his nose.

“That wasn’t a clear answer,” Kisame protested.

“You didn’t ask me a clear question.”

Kisame groaned. “You’re so difficult.”

“Ask me,” Itachi murmured, tugging on Kisame’s tie.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

Itachi didn’t manage to get a kiss in before he heard the squeal.

Pulling away from each other—and realizing how intimate they were standing up against the wall as they were—the two turned to see four teenage girls standing at the other end of the hallway.

“Oh—my— _god_!” Ino shrieked. She turned rapidly between Sakura, whose mouth was gaping, and Hinata, who was redder than a firetruck. “Did you—I was—”

“If you pass out,” Kisame commented, “the janitor might sweep you up and throw you into the dumpster.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Ladies, there is no reason for you four to be loitering in the hall at this time. School has long since let out; if you are awaiting transport please escort yourselves to room 602, where you can wait with supervision.

There was a few seconds of silence. Tenten raised her hand. “I’m—I’m actually an adult. I turned 18 in March.”

Itachi pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose. “Please just—go away.”

Kisame grinned down at him.

“Guys—you’re ruining their romantic moment! They’re engaged—oh my god, I’ve been telling you for so _long_ that they’re in love and they just got engaged and—”

“Hey, kid, seriously,” Kisame laughed a little. “Don’t pass out.”

“I’m just so _happy for you_!” Ino cried out.

Itachi pointed down the hallway. “All four of you—room 602.”

Kisame snickered under his breath, leaning into Itachi. Quietly, he said, “You’re so damn hot when you get all commanding. I don’t suppose you want to consummate our new found relationship on _my_ desk?”

Itachi straightened like a board. “ _Two months!_ ”

“Two months what?” Sakura asked without thinking.

“Detention, for you four, if you do not make your way towards room 602 immediately,” Itachi snapped.

They seemed to get the message, turning and flitting down the hallway—but not before Ino gave them an excited thumbs up.

Kisame chuckled again. “Well, they sure are lively, aren’t they?”

Itachi was glaring.

He laughed. “Oh, come on! They don’t know anything incriminating.”

Itachi expression suddenly smoothed out. “You know,” he started, voice conversational. “We should probably do something to make our wedding special.”

“What do you mean?” Kisame asked, his hesitation clear in his voice.

“Well, since we are already holding out on sex for a bit, we might as well just abstain until our wedding night. To make it special.”

Kisame busted up laughing at that point, hand going to hold his sculpted stomach. “Good one,” he eventually chuckled.

But then, he looked over, and saw that Itachi wasn’t kidding.

He dropped his briefcase. “No, there’s—you have to be kidding.”

Itachi shrugged. “I think it’s sweet, don’t you? Just imagine how much you’ll want me after having gone without me for so long.”

“Babe—you have no idea how much I want you right _now_ and it’s only been, like, 15 minutes since we had sex last.” He put both of his hands on Itachi’s face. “If you make me wait that long, I’ll probably _die_.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “You will not die _,_ Kisame.”

“You can’t prove that. Are you really going to risk it?”

Itachi didn’t reply.

“ _Fine_. Then I’ll just take you to Vegas tomorrow night.”

“Like hell you will,” Itachi replied dryly.

“Baby,” Kisame groaned. “C’mon.”

Itachi sighed pseudo-dramatically. “Fine, fine, maybe you can change my mind.” He started walking towards the exit.

“And how would I go about doing that?” Kisame asked, picking his bag back up and catching up to walk next to Itachi.

“I don’t know, it will depend on how good that wine is you were talking about.”

Kisame grinned, leaning over to kiss Itachi’s temple. “I fuckin’ love you, you know that?”

“Yes.” Itachi was smiling a little, looking at the ground as he walked.

Kisame slipped his fingers in between Itachi’s as they headed towards the parking lot. He supposed that it didn’t matter if students saw or not. The rings would give it away, soon, anyways.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I read a SasNar fic along the same lines a while ago. Or maybe it was KakaIru. No clue. Anyways, it might be a little familiar. 
> 
> This mostly makes no sense. Yeah. The zodiac stuff is all real, though!
> 
> The four girls were kind of obnoxious and immature in this but I want to make it clear that this wasn't meant to be a 'bash-the-females' fic which you see a lot in gay fanfics...these were just highschool girls. Have you met high school girls? This isn't terribly far off, lol. I actually knew people like Ino in my high school. It was...wild. Also the reason Ino was the most obnoxious is because she's actually my favorite of the four, so I felt the most comfortable making her the 'worst' one. 
> 
> BUT ULTIMATELY this was just for shits and giggles. I thought .2 parts of this through (as you can tell I'm sure)
> 
> I'm also so bad at writing porn I mean this completely seriously when I say if you guys know of resources that teach how to properly smut...honestly hmu I need a lesson or two.
> 
> OH yeah also, Itachi wasn't coerced or anything, there was nothing sketchy going on. (he secretly wanted to fuck on their desks for _years_ don't worry.) He's just gotta be the voice of reason (and reestablish that he's in charge. sighs. dumb baby bird.)
> 
> He isn't emotionally fucked to hell and back in this budding universe (which is slowly developing in my mind oh no) which is honestly SO REFRESHING because he only gets worse in Little Changes (as you'll soon see. opening a can of mental demons, as they say.) So yeah if you guys like this at all I could continue the universe? Maybe? Yeah? Or not? whatever
> 
> Thank you all for reading my dumbass ramblings I hope you stick around long enough to see that not everything I write is this incoherent. 
> 
> If you liked it you can kudos or comment. I'll love you forever so, you know. Think about it <3


End file.
